


Songwriting Smooch

by swtalmnd



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Art, Copic marker, Fluff, M/M, Mattrick, Patrick's Piano, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A color sketch of Matt kissing Patrick's hair while Patrick plays the piano.





	Songwriting Smooch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552433) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Also a sketch for Dr. QT, who really does want me to draw her ALL the Mattrick.


End file.
